This invention relates broadly to the art of concrete-forms and more specifically to devices for holding utility conduits in proper positions within said forms while concrete is being poured.
When pouring concrete floors it is often desirable to have tubular conduits therein, such as copper pipes and the like which can be, after the concrete dries, hooked up to lines inside a building. In the past, such conduits have often been layed in floor forms with ends thereof extending upwardly above the upper surfaces of the floors so that one has had access to the ends for coupling thereto once the concrete hardens. A difficulty with this method is that as the concrete hardens workmen use mechanized tools for processing the upper surface of the concrete and such conduits and the like extending above the surface interfere with these machines. Therefore it is an object of the invention to provide a conduit holder for holding conduits in concrete forms during the pouring of the concrete which does not allow conduits to extend above the surface of the concrete but yet which allows workers to get to the ends of the tubular conduits for coupling thereto once the concrete has hardened.
It is also an object of this invention to provide such a tubular conduit holder which can be easily attached to any form. Still another object of this invention is to provide such a tubular conduit holder which is not unduly complicated to use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a conduit holder that can be easily removed from the conduits and the concrete and which leaves the ends of the conduits free from concrete without requiring a worker to break up a frangible spacer surrounding the conduit ends.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a tubular conduit holder which holds many tubular conduits but yet which requires only one or two supports mounted on a form.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a tubular conduit holder for concrete forms which is economical in that it can be recovered and reused and in that it is uncomplicated in design and can be economically constructed.